


Secret's Out

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: History Revealed [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, S06E12 Prince Charmed, Season/Series 06, spoilers for season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened/what it would have been like if they'd all discovered Chris was Piper and Leo's son much earlier.</p><p>Pairing is only mentioned/implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back to my HP worlds later this week, but this ficlet was stuck in my head after rewatching my favorite season of Charmed!

The door to Wyatt's bedroom slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Piper as she twitched her hands and blew the demon who had been scanning Wyatt to smithereens.

Chris stepped back from Wyatt's crib and turned to face Piper. He cringed. "I wasn't doing anything! This is not what it looks like!" he cried.

"Tell me what this is, Chris, because whatever it is, it looks like you were having a demon do something to my son!" Piper said angrily.

He held up his hands in a gesture of innocence, and one of defense. "Okay, so, yeah, but, really it's not bad or dangerous, I promise!"

"What are you two talking about?" Leo asked as he stepped into the room.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Chris!" Piper said.

"I do, really, you gotta believe me," Chris replied.

Piper put her hands on her hips. "I don't have to believe you, none of us do. Ever since you got here it's been one weird occurance after another, and you never offer an explanation," she said.

"Alright, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"He had a demon in Wyatt's room....leaning over the crib....doing something to him!" Piper explained.

Leo glared and crossed his arms. "That's it, Chris! I'm petitioning the Elders to send you back to your time!"

"No! No, wait! You need to understand....the demon....he has a special power...one that scans for evil!" Chris explained hastily.

"Evil? Why the hell would Wyatt need to be scanned for evil! This is beyond crazy! You can't be trusted!" Piper cried.

Chris shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that, and of course I can be trusted!"

"You haven't proved that so far, Chris. I know your intentions are good, but you keep stepping out of line like this," Leo said.

"Of course you'd say that. You've never given me a fair shake. You don't like me, and never have!" Chris yelled. He could feel the fight escalating far beyond what he'd expected, but he didn't know how to stop it.

"That isn't fair," Leo replied softly. "And it isn't even true."

"Oh yeah?" Chris asked acidly.

"Enough!" Piper yelled. "Get out! I don't want you anywhere near my son, this has gone way too far if you're turning to demons for god knows what!"

"You can't be serious!" Chris yelled back. "I'd never hurt Wyatt, he's my brother!" And, in an instant, Chris realized his mistake and that he'd let the thing he'd needed to keep to himself free. His secret was out and there was no taking it back.

Piper's face fell, her jaw went slack, her eyes bugged out.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked.

Chris looked, wide-eyed, at his parents. He'd just completely screwed up his own timeline and had no idea how to fix it. He shook his head and orbed away.

Piper and Leo stared at each other for a moment before they both headed downstairs.

"We can't be sure that's true," Leo said as they sat next to each other at the dining room table.

Piper wrung her hands. "He has my hair. Your eyes. And...Chris Perry? Chris Perry Halliwell. Wasn't 'Chris' your father's name?" she replied quietly.

"Chris Perry Halliwell?" Phoebe asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Paige said as she sat down across from Piper in the dining room.

"Chris...let it slip that...um...that he's our son," Piper explained.

"Oh boy," Paige replied.

Phoebe took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Well, that would make sense, actually. What are you two going to do?"

"How does it make sense?" Leo asked.

"Well, he knows so much about us all, and there's things he's said that don't really add up unless he is, in fact, a Halliwell," Phoebe responded.

"What _are_ you going to do?" Paige asked.

Piper looked at Leo, her eyes drenched in unspoken emotions and unshed tears.

Leo nodded. "We have no idea," he said.

"Talk to him about it, for sure," Piper replied.

***********

END


End file.
